1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterilizable radionuclide generator and to a method for sterilizing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,998 (Deutsch et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,035 (Litt), both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, relate to the generation of daughter radionuclide from a relatively longer lived parent radionuclide. The radionuclide generator disclosed in each of these patents comprises a column containing a relatively long lived parent radionuclide. The long lived parent radionuclide is spontaneously decayable into a short lived daughter radionuclide. The column includes an inlet port and an outlet port that are respectively accessible through appropriate respective inlet and outlet connection means.
In use, the short lived daughter radionuclide is selectively removable from the column by passing an eluant liquid through the column. A container of eluant liquid is mounted to the inlet connection means while a receptacle, typically an evacuated vial, for receiving the resulting eluate is directly mounted to the outlet connection means. As the eluant passes through the column daughter radionuclide is drawn into the collection vial.
The manufacture of the radionuclide generator is performed under controlled conditions. The column outlet includes a bacterial retentive filter to assure the sterility of the generator eluate. It is believed possible to provide an even higher assurance of sterility through terminal sterilization.
Accordingly, it is believed advantageous to provide a structure for a radionuclide generator that is sterilizable, and to a method for sterilizing the generator during manufacture thereof.